


Breakfast of Champions

by Franavu



Series: Critical Role - Stories in the Background [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: But Only Peripherally, Gen, Humor, POV Outsider, episode 21 tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franavu/pseuds/Franavu
Summary: Whydidit take an hour to get breakfast in the Keystone Pub in Berleben?





	Breakfast of Champions

Dent Barnswallow was having a good morning as he ladled his breakfast stew, which had been bubbling away all night, into a wooden bowl. He had a bunch of cityfolk filling his rooms, better yet, he had a bunch of rich cityfolk filling his rooms. He had seen them pay that old drunk Febron a ridiculous 100 gold for guiding them into the swamp and hiked his prices up accordingly.

Dent ate absent-mindedly as he heard the first of them clattering up out of the old inn. Then he had a thought as he looked at his stew, cityfolk could get weird about that, and these rich cityfolk were also heavily armed rich cityfolk who would be expecting breakfast. It was good stew, mind, with alligator, snapping turtle and swamp lizard meat; recently caught crayfish, shrimp and bass; and some water-bugs for taste. It had been stewing for a good long time, making the meat wonderfully tender, and he had spiced it well, if he said so himself. He also knew it was most definitely not what cityfolk had for breakfast.

He rushed out of the kitchen and after a brief conversation the “I’ll be with you in an hour,” which he hoped he had kept the panic out of, bought him some time. What _would_ they expect for breakfast? He thought on the breakfasts he had eaten on one of his sporadic trips to Zadash. Chicken eggs and pork he remembered. Berleben had neither. But he did have some alligator he could probably fry up. And he remembered Estella kept some ducks for eggs right here in the Puddles. If he cooked them a bit too much, maybe they wouldn’t notice the difference?

It took him almost an hour and some frantic running around town, but he got breakfast on the table. The rich well-armed cityfolk didn’t seem to have any complaints, immersed in their conversation as they were. Nevertheless, Dent breathed a sigh of relief when they finally left for the swamp. If they got back he would have to think of something better. Perhaps he could sell the stew as a special Berleben delicacy and charge extra?


End file.
